Tenacious Titans Battle Royale
Tenacious Titans Battle Royale Description Toho/Legendary vs Tristar/Toho vs Daei/Kadokawa! Three underdog-style Kaiju will go claws-to-teeth to see who is superior! Will Anguirus score his second victory? Will Zilla prove he's not a mistake? Or will Gamera finally prove his Death Battle worth? * Interlude Wiz: Tenacity. An admirable trait, it allows someone to go head to head with someone else without backing down. Boomstick: But sometimes, all it will do is get you killed more times than not. Wiz: Like Anguirus, Godzilla's first ever opponent-turned greatest ally. Boomstick: Zilla, the giant lizard and mistaken for Godzilla. Wiz: And Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe. Now, in order to make this fight as fair as possible, the combatants will all be adjusted to about the same height: 80 meters, or 262 feet. Boomstick: Also, we will not be including the feat where Zilla is defeated by Godzilla in less than 20 seconds, or else Zilla would be helplessly defeated. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... Boomstick: A Death Battle Royale! Anguirus Wiz: After the first Godzilla appeared in 1954, the world was never the same. Boomstick: I'll say! It seemed like every 5 minutes some new giant monster would show up! Such as... a second Godzilla. Wiz: Not just Godzilla, but his ancient rival: Anguirus. Godzilla and Anguirus's species had been rivals since prehistoric times, and thanks to nuclear testing, both were reawakened in the modern era. They continued their ancient feud, devastating the city of Osaka. Boomstick: Yeah, but it didn't end too well for ol' Angui, seeing as he would get well, competely incinerated. Wiz: True, but more members of his species would appear, one of which even managed to befriend Godzilla. The same Godzilla that slaughtered the other Anguirus. Boomstick: Well I'd forgive someone too if they could annihilate me just by breathing. ' Wiz: Don't underestimate Anguirus' species. Since they can become up to 40 meters tall and weigh 60,000 metric tons, they're certainly deadly, even capable of battling Godzilla and similar foes. '''Boomstick: Anguirus' awesome fighting power comes from his razor-sharp claws and teeth, but most impressively, his spiked back. ' Wiz: His spiked carapace makes for excellent defense naturally, but he can also launch himself directly at opponents back-first. Alternatively, he can curl himself into a ball to travel at extreme speeds and destroy anything in his path in an attack dubbed the Anguirus Ball. 'Boomstick: Anguirus Ball? Talk about a lame name. ' Wiz: Well, it's also known as the Fierce Dragon Monster Ball Violent Bullet. '''Boomstick: That's the most beautful thing I've ever heard. Wiz: Anyways, Anguirus has impressive agility, and is a skilled burrower and swimmer. Not to mention he can roar so loud that he can cause buildings to crumble. Like Boomstick when he's angry. Boomstick: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? (Studio begins to shake) Boomstick: Oh... Well with all this said, Anguirus has to be undefeatable right? Wiz: Well no... in fact, Anguirus has never won a fight against a kaiju by himself before. That doesn't mean he's not incredibly powerful though. He can effortlessly break through a massive steel wall, destroyed a giant gunship with one blow, and even drew blood from King Ghidorah. Boomstick: For comparison, King Ghidorah's skin isn't even dented by Godzilla's atomic breath, which as we've established is like microwaving AT LEAST 100 balls of tinfoil. Wiz: Right, and speaking of durability, Anguirus has this in spades. He can get blasted by Destoroyah's micro-oxygen beam or fall from hundreds of feet in the air and continue the fight. But this stubborn tenacity is also his biggest weakness. Boomstick: Yeah, Anguirus can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. Sure it's impressive to HAVE YOUR FACE SLICED BY A FUCKING BUZZSAW and keep fighting, but like, why are you running into a buzzsaw in the first place? Wiz: Anguirus is known to pick fights with kaiju WAY out of his league, and while this stubborness can get him into trouble, his determination is quite admirable. Do NOT get in his way. Gamera Wiz: Long ago, an ancient civilization (which would one day inspire the myths of Atlantis) was attacked by a race of giant serpents that threatened to destroy their very way of life. Boomstick: I would say that escalated quickly, but that wasn't even the half of it. ''' Wiz: To combat these giant reptiles, the Atlantians decided to answer the call by creating their own race of monsters. Specifically, giant vampire bat-like creatures called the Gyaos. At first, their creations were a stellar success, as they wiped the giant snakes nearly to extinction. '''Boomstick: Though surprise surprise, with their food source now gone, the Gyaos turned on their masters and almost wiped 'them' to extinction. For a technologically advanced civilization capable of creating life, you would think they would have some kind of fail-safe to keep their murder birds under control. Wiz: What was their solution to the betrayal of their own monsters? Why, create another race of giant monsters of course! Obviously, they never learned from the mistakes of the past. Boomstick: Wrong, Wiz! This time, they actually got it right and created a race of giant fire breathing guardian turtles. They were effective in quelling their predecessors, though all but one perished in battle. Wiz: This sole survivor would be known as the Last Hope of Humanity: Gamera! Gamera has had a bunch of different heights over the years, but to make this a fair fight, he will be standing at around 262 feet tall. Weighing in at 1,200 Metric Tons, Gamera... Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a second! Why, in the holy mother of god, does Gamera only weigh 1,200 tons?! Wiz: Ummm... I really don't know. I guess he's supposed to be a lightweight? Boomstick: Suuurrreeee. He's almost as tall as Godzilla (and is arguably just as clumsy as the big G), and according to this statistics sheet I'm looking at, Godzilla weighs 99,634 Metric Tons! Explain that! Wiz: Well, yeah, it is strange that a giant monster such as Gamera would weigh less than the smaller Blue Whale, but that is kind of irrelevant. Let's move on. Boomstick: Fine. Anyway, don't mean to ruin the mood even further (aside from writers having no sense of scale), but the Gyaos eventually returned, and Gamera (being overwhelmed) was forced to destroy the kingdom himself, knowing that his masters will always be targeted by the very ones he was meant to destroy! That entire sentence sounded like an oxymoron, but whatever. Wiz: To commemorate his sacrifice, the survivors of Atlantis sealed Gamera away in an atoll for future generations, should the Shadows of Evil return. And, thanks to global warming in the present day, they did. Boomstick: Fortunately, we have GAMERA!! THE FLYING, FIRE BREATHING NINJA TURTLE OF DOOM is here to save the day!! ''' Wiz: Gamera, being a bio-engineered monster, has many abilities beyond your average turtle. He has tusks protruding from his mouth like a walrus, allowing him to do the Break Fang move. This grip is so secure, Gyaos had to AMPUTATE its own foot off in order to get free! '''Boomstick: Along with the Break Fang, Gamera can also do the Hard Slap, which are pretty much exactly what they sound. He can also use a more powerful version of the Hard Slap, called the Lashing Claw. Basically, Gamera uses his claws to tear into an opponent's flesh. Wiz: Gamera, in addition to his sharp claws and teeth, also has a pair of sharp elbow spikes, which he can reveal at any time. These elbow spikes are pretty handy for surprise attacks. Boomstick: Ascetic looks aside, Gamera can breathe flames or fireballs made up of Plasma. His Plasma balls are able to instantly burn anything they come into contact with, and can kill weaker Kaiju with a single hit. However, if one or multiple fireballs aren't enough, he can charge up to let lose a "High Plasma", a fireball that is 120% more powerful then his standard, everyday Plasma balls. Wiz: The key to Gamera's power lies in his Plasma Conversion Furnace, an organ which converts thermal energy, such as fire, oil, coal, and plutonium, into Plasma. Though if none of the following are available, he can use mana to fuel his strength and even heal himself from grievous injuries. Mana is a sort of spiritual or supernatural energy, almost similar to Ki, which inhabits every living thing. Most importantly, this spiritual energy was what the Atlantians used to create Gamera. Boomstick: Though aside from healing himself, Gamera can also manipulate his own mana, allowing him to employ some pretty creative attacks, such as the 'Vanishing Fist' technique. Which is basically the result of him using Plasma to form a giant flaming falcon fist (similar to the Fire Punch from Pokemon), and anyone he punches freaking explodes! Wiz: Just like any natural terrapin, Gamera also has a shell that gives him additional protection against blunt force and energy attacks, such as Gyaos' supersonic scalpel, which is sharp enough to cut through steel with ease. Boomstick: Glad you saved the best for last, Wiz. I'll just talk about Gamera's most original and unbelievable ability of all: His speedy flight! That's right, a TURTLE can freaking fly! Wiz: When Gamera wants to fly, he can retract his limbs into his shell, shoot fire out of his arm and leg cavities, and spin rapidly like a frisbee. While in this form, Gamera can fly at Mach 4, and perform the Shell Cutter, an attack that uses the sharp ends of the shell, basically like a giant circullar saw. Boomstick: Gamera does have another method of flight, in which he only retracts his legs (and/or tail) in, and fires flames from those cavities, flying like a jet. In later films, Gamera would extend/stretch his arms into wings, similar to a sea turtle's flippers! He can also somehow fly through space!? That is definitely NOT something you would see a turtle doing in your garden! If that were the case, then I would have to look into doing landscaping. Wiz: You? Gardening? Don't make me laugh, Boomstick. You don't even have the patience for microwaving ramen! Boomstick: Yes I do! I just...uhh...have a lot of important meetings to go to! Wiz: Um, what meetings? I never see you in them. Boomstick: Whoever said it was meetings that you are in? Wiz: That still doesn't explain where you go-wait...are you sneaking into my lab again? Boomstick: Uhh...Ummm...anyway, Gamera, with his wide range of abilities, makes him a formidable Guardian of the Earth. And he has all the smarts to match it, too. Wiz: I swear to god, Boomstick. Though, you are correct about Gamera's intelligence. Unlike most Kaiju that use brute force to win a fight, Gamera analyzes his opponent's moves and reacts accordingly, while also anticipating and exploiting their weaknesses. Though (most likely to his bio-engineered origins) he is fully capable of understanding human speech, and helps individual humans if they are in immediate danger. He is also smart enough to somehow repair an alien craft with no prior education whatsoever. Boomstick: With his power and ferocity, Gamera definitely has quite the resume to fit his title of Guardian of the Universe. Aside from killing his arch-rival Gyaos (multiple times), he has also fought many other Kaiju, ranging from the ancient to the extra-terrestrial. ' Wiz: Chief among the monsters Gamera has defeated are the ice monster, Barugon; The knife-headed alien monster; Guiron; The silicon-based lifeform, Legion; And Iris, the ultimate evolution of the Gyaos and rival Guardian monster, who was SPECIFICALLY CREATED to defeat Gamera. '''Boomstick: He is also very quick, despite being a large lumbering turtle Kaiju. One time, he reacted fast enough to tag the Hyper Gyaos (which can move at Mach 4.5), and even keep up with the previously mentioned Iris, who can fly at Mach 9. ' Wiz: Gamera's most obvious attribute is his extreme durability. He has survived everything from being impaled multiple times, his shell being cracked, atmospheric re-entry, and even a collision with an asteroid which destroyed the rocket he was imprisoned inside of. '''Boomstick: Though, most epically, while uprooting a giant 3,000-ton flower, Gamera caused an explosion (which he was in the epicenter of, by the way) that destroyed the entire city of Sendai! Wiz: The city of Sendai is about 304 square miles across, so for an explosion to have destroyed that much space, it must've yielded at around 130 Megatons of TNT. In comparison, we have the Tzar Bomba, the most powerful nuclear weapon mankind has ever produced, with a yield of 50 Megatons. Boomstick: Holy crap! That means Gamera survived 2 and a half Tzars to the face, and his body remained intact! Not bad for a hippy turtle, eh? Wiz: While it is true that Gamera has survived impossible odds and always comes out mostly on top, he is not infallible. Unlike most other Kaiju, Gamera is somewhat susceptible to conventional weaponry, and his underbelly is the most vulnerable part of his body. Boomstick: He also has a nasty habit of being overwhelmed by physically weaker opponents on numerous occasions, requires multiple rounds to defeat an opponent, and he is vulnerable to his own Plasma Fireball attack. Such as the case when was trapped and was forced to destroy his own arm. Gotta admit though, that is pretty hardcore. Wiz: Which goes to show that Gamera will do almost anything to achieve victory for the betterment of the planet and those that live on it. And he will always have a legacy to leave behind to protect future generations, especially the most innocent of all. Boomstick: Annoying little shits, the bane of our existence!! Wiz: ...Now, that escalated quickly. Zilla Intermission Wiz: In case you didn't know, there is a LOT of Kaiju news out there. Boomstick: but where the hell do I go to to find that news? Wiz: Why, YouTube, of course! Specifically, the channel D Man 1954https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChH6zoUkmvV45v7Bf-HSKUQ, the best channel for news and updates reguarding Kaiju movies, especially Godzilla and Kong. Boomstick: Yeah, his channel is awesome. Practically every week, he posts a new video with news and updates, so stay alert for new videos! Just click on our handy-dandy link above, and watch his videos. Wiz: Or subscribe to him and get notifications for new videos. Wiz: Remember, though: if you spoil something for D Man, you will get blocked. Boomstick: So just click on the link above. But right now, it's time for a battle royaaaaaaaaallllllllleeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Battle Royale! Pre-Fight Skull Island A giant ape is watching over his territory. This is Kong, the king of Skull Island. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Kong struggles to maintain his footing as the ground explodes! A titan that looks like a lizard is thrown into the sky. This is Zilla. Zilla: * Another Titan emerges from the ground. this is Anguirus. 'Anguirus: ' Zilla: *Glares at Anguirus* Suddenly, a wierd whirring sound is heard. The three Titans look up. What appears to be a ginormous frisbee is desending toward the ground. When it lands, limbs come out of the places where fire was blowing out. This is Gamera. Gamera: '' '''Anguirus: ' Anguirus swats Gamera away with his tail club, and prepairs to fight. Zilla realizes this, and prepairs to charge his opponent. Fight! Category:Battle Royales Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Godzilla vs Gamera' themed Death Battles